Kiss the Girl
by Sydrianfan4ever
Summary: George finally gets the courage to ask Luna out at Harry and Ginny's wedding reception. Side story to A Haunted Kiss. AU. Written for the Cinema Competition in HPFC.


**A/N: Hey everybody! This is a side story for A Haunted Kiss. It takes place in chapter 12, though you don't really have to read that in order to follow this unless you want to. This was written for the As Strong As We Are United Competition III and probably a few others. It has 1662 words outside of the A/N and lyrics. The lyrics will only be at the beginning. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

_There you see her, sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her._

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl._

George Weasley stood off to the side of the tent away from people at Harry and Ginny's wedding reception. He nervously tugged at his collar and shifted from one foot to the other. A second later, Fred popped up next to him.

"Are you all right, Gred?" he asked quietly, looking over at him.

George managed a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine…I'm trying to get the courage to ask Luna out," he admitted finally. He had been wanting to do that for weeks. He had finally made that decision when he saw her walk down the aisle just awhile ago.

A twinkle appeared in Fred's eyes as he patted his shoulder. "It's about time you asked her out! You haven't had a girlfriend in ages!"

George held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I've dated some. I just didn't see the point of having relationships if I didn't connect with the girl."

"So you connect with Luna then?" Fred asked him.

George grew distracted when he spotted Luna standing next to her father. His breath caught when he saw her and he lost his trail of thought for a moment. He finally shook his head though and focused back on Fred's question.

"She's become my best friend…aside from you," he added quickly, when he saw Fred open his mouth to protest that. "We connect well on that level. I have feelings for her…I want to see if there's more."

Fred pondered over that for a moment before he finally patted George's back. "Well, I think your opportunity is now." His eyes moved toward where Luna was standing. "Go get her before somebody else does." He pushed George forward lightly, which caused George to laugh as he glanced back at his twin. He nodded and bravely started to walk over to where Luna was standing.

* * *

"Hello, George!" Luna said brightly when she saw him standing next to her.

"Good evening, Luna," he said as she looked at him. He couldn't help but notice that she did brighten up when she saw him. This fact caused him to stammer out a sentence that even he couldn't understand. "Wannagoforawalkwithme?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand what you said. Could you repeat that?" Luna asked, smiling at him.

George froze when their eyes met and he shook his head. He cleared his throat nervously and attempted to speak again. "It- It's a lovely evening out. Would you want to go for a walk with me?" He asked again, though this time he sounded a bit shyer.

A blush appeared on her cheeks, and George couldn't help but think that it made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

"I'd love to," she answered, smiling serenely at him. His heart soared as he returned her smile. Her smile was contagious, he always found himself smiling around her.

Luna began peering through the crowd to find her father. He was standing near the drinks and she waved and pointed at George to let him know that she was with him. Her father acknowledged her with a nod and George grinned broadly before offering his arm to her.

He felt braver now that she actually said yes about going for a walk with him. Luna took it and they began making their way outside. Fred caught George's eye and winked at him before giving him the thumbs up sign. George returned the wink as they made their way outside.

"That was a really lovely wedding," Luna said, smiling dreamily as she gestured toward the tent. "Have you and Fred given Harry the big brother talk yet?" She asked, looking sideways at him.

George chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, we gave him the talk last night after the rehearsal dinner. We didn't want him to think that we had gone soft or anything, just because he's the boy who lived." He winked at Luna to let her know that he was just kidding, and a soft chuckle escaped her lips. She moved closer toward him, and they walked further in a comfortable silence.

They made their way toward the pond at the end of the yard. George sat down at the edge of it and motioned her to sit down. She joined him without hesitation, and they looked up at the sky for several moments.

"There's the Big Dipper," Luna said suddenly, pointing up at the sky.

George looked up and saw where she was pointing. "Oh yeah, I see it. Look, there's Venus right over there. See that bright one over there?" She narrowed her eyes and looked at it before she nodded. George started speaking again. "People think that the first star of the evening is a star. But it's actually Venus. So when you say "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight…you are actually wishing on Venus instead of a star."

"I didn't know that," Luna said in a curious tone. "Where did you hear that from?"

George shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I paid attention in my Astronomy classes once in awhile," he admitted.

Luna looked astonished when he admitted that. "George Weasley actually paid attention in a class?"

He looked sheepish. "Fred had detention sometimes during them. I was bored." They laughed together, and George scooted closer to her as she looked up at the sky.

George looked at Luna during that time, and she caught him staring at her a couple of minutes later. He didn't try to cover the fact that he was staring at her, and he didn't look away when they made eye contact.

"Have the Wrackspurts got you, George?" Luna asked him suddenly. He saw her giving him a concerned look. "You should think about some positive things if they do. That'll make them go away. I thought I saw one earlier."

George looked down and chuckled softly to himself. He was used to Luna saying things like that.

"Yeah, they got me," he admitted when he looked up again. He hoped his face wasn't giving any emotions away. "I think I need your help getting rid of them," he said as a slow grin appeared on his lips.

Luna narrowed her eyes in confusion and she shifted slightly. "Well, you could try thinking of happy memories, or do something that makes you happy."

"I could do that," he muttered to himself as he slowly moved toward her. "Do you think kissing you would get rid of them?" He whispered.

Luna looked over her shoulder sharply. "Kissing me?" She asked in amazement. Their heads were much too close to each other now. "Why-"

George placed a hand on her cheek and lowered his head to kiss her lips before she could finish asking her question.

It took her a second to respond, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His heart flipped, and he could definitely feel that spark everybody talked about when they were with somebody they were meant to be with. They pulled apart slowly after what felt like ages, though they still didn't move away from each other.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before George slowly wrapped his hand around hers. "Luna," he began to say softly. "You are an amazing girl. You're beautiful, smart, and brave. You've become one of my best friends since the war ended. I don't know what I'd do without your friendship."

He saw that she was still paying attention to him, so he continued. "I value your friendship. It's important to me. But I also feel a connection between us. I don't think that it's just me."

George paused to try to come up with the right words. He finally met Luna's eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Luna smiled before she kissed him softly in reply.

George's heart danced as she kissed him, and he pulled away for a second. "Was that a yes?" he asked her teasingly.

Luna giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you'd never ask," she whispered, pulling him close to her.

He chuckled as their lips brushed against each other again. He could hear Fred calling his name in the distance. George groaned softly as he reluctantly pulled away. Their alone time had been interrupted far too quickly for his liking.

George placed a kiss on Luna's cheek before he stood up. "Come on…we should probably get back. They probably miss us," he muttered, holding his hand out.

* * *

Luna and George found Fred and Hermione standing next to each other as a crowd gathered around Harry and Ginny. George saw they were about to cut the cake.

"Sorry, mum was on a warpath," Fred muttered as they watched Harry and Ginny cut their cake together. He looked down and saw him holding hands with Luna. "I take it that everything went well," he said, grinning broadly.

George looked over at his mother and saw that she was glaring daggers at him. He nodded to let her know everything was ok, and she turned her attention back to Harry and Ginny. "It's ok… everything went well," George answered him. He wanted to keep their walk private for the moment. He eyed Hermione. "Have you talked to Hermione yet?"

Fred widened his eyes and he shook his head. "No, not yet," he whispered. "Percy wanted me to find you."

George groaned. "Are you ever going to ask her out? You've got bad luck," he muttered.

Fred was saved from answering as laughter rose through the crowd when Ginny smashed some cake into Harry's face. Harry's eyes widened and he grabbed a piece to throw at her. George, Luna, Hermione, and Fred all cheered as Ginny won. "THAT'S OUR GIRL!" George called out proudly as the four laughed.

"I'll ask her soon," Fred assured George as Mrs. Weasley began passing out cake to everybody. George gave his twin a look before he returned his attention to Luna. He'd believe Fred when they were actually dating.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


End file.
